


Recharge

by teh_gelfling



Series: Prowl/Red [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_gelfling/pseuds/teh_gelfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't even... My brain, I swear, I don't know what's wrong with it. Here, have some more Red/Prowl stuff.</p><p>If you feel like it, leave a comment or critique. I love knowing what my readers like and don't like about my stories.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Recharge

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even... My brain, I swear, I don't know what's wrong with it. Here, have some more Red/Prowl stuff.
> 
> If you feel like it, leave a comment or critique. I love knowing what my readers like and don't like about my stories.

Prowl's lips twitched up into a grin as he watched Red Alert recharge. The Security Director had worked himself into a glitch again during the week Prowl had been off the _Ark_ with Optimus and a couple of other mechs at some ridiculous human function. He understood that it was good for relations with the indigenous creature of their new home, but he wished mightily that Prime would stop pulling him to attend these things. Jazz was far better suited to dealing with the humans and their insane demands and culture. Not to mention much more amenable to the idea to begin with.

The white helm shook slightly, bringing the mech out of his thoughts. Ice blue optics raked over the form of his lover as he sprawled on his back, mouth hanging open and limbs akimbo. His helm shook again, this time in amusement as he suppressed a chuckle. Of course, the slight noise would hardly wake the Lamborghini if he did let it out, so deep in recharge was he, but it was habit by this point.

Red twitched in his recharge, letting out a little, sparkling-like chirp, and this time there was no holding back the laugh. Prowl crawled up onto the berth beside his sparkmate, field pulsing strong and steady, and tucked himself into Red's side. He let one hand smooth over the white plating on Red's chest, stroking gently and comfortingly as he lay his helm over his lover's spark.

Red's engine purred at the contact, and he emitted more quiet chirrs and squeaks.

Prowl lay there, smiling, and was eventually lulled into recharge himself by the steady thrum of the spark under his audial.


End file.
